Disturbing The Dead Isn't Nice You Know
by FireZombie
Summary: The Supernatural Challenge of writing yourself into the brother's lives. It's short, but I did my best. Hope you like! A FEW SHOTS! :D
1. Fun At Night

**The Challenge: Write yourself into the lives of the Winchesters, with all your vital stats true. ** "I'm taking the challenge!"

**How I'm going about doing it: ** The boys come to my town to investigate a haunted graveyard and me and a friend happen to bump into them. Story told in my point of view!

**Disturbing the Dead isn't very nice you know!**

Hello! Let my just start off by telling you a little about myself! My names Jessica, Jessie for short. I'm a twenty three year old female with light brown hair that comes to my shoulders. I dress pretty girly, but not too much. I'm not stick thin and almost never work out. I do walk everywhere I go so that should count as working out, right? I live in a crap little town called Carbondale, nestled in the heart of the Poconos! Yeah right! This is the most boring little town you would ever imagine. I have a few close friends and a boyfriend that I love to death. The thing is, Lisa, one of my closest friends, and me like to walk around and explore different cemetaries through out our little piece of heaven. We were doing what we normally did on Friday night, cough drink cough, and headed for one of the graveyards that we liked the most.

"You know that if you wanted to stay in tonight we could have. I mean this is a hell of a hike." I said as we made our way up the HUGE hill that takes you straight to heaven that's how big it is. I looked over and laughed when I saw Lisa almost falling over from lack of oxygen, but did that stop her from puffing on her Newport? Nope. "Those things'll kill you." She glared at me.

"I remember a time when you used to sware by these things too." She shot at me as she flicked the butt behind her. "Why the hell did we have to pick this one tonight?"

"Because is the farthest away from town." She looked at me and raised her brow. "Well, that and it's the oldest. I bet we could find some really old graves here."

"But we've been here so many times already."

"So then why did you come?" I looked over at her and gave her my 'Ha I got you there' look. She just threw her 'If I had the energy I would kick your ass' look. Both of us laughed and continued onward. We were just about at the top of the mountain, er...um hill, when a black car came flying past us and nearly hit us. We jumped out of the way and both of us fell into the woods.

"ASS HOLE!" Lisa screamed as she picked the leaves out of her hair. I smiled at how angry she was. It was funny. Lisa has the shortes fuse of anyone that I know. "What the hell! Who drives that fast and doesn't even use headlights?"

"Well, for a second there I thought that it might be you." I laughed, but shut my mouth when I saw the not so pleasent look she was giving me.

"Let's just go." We made our way to the top just as the sun was setting and what do you know. There parked off to the side, was that car that almost made us dead. Yes, I said made us dead. I looked over at Lisa and shook my head. I knew what she was thinking and I was REALLY feeling sorry for this car. "You have a marker or something on you?"

"Are you kidding me? You're going to draw on this car?" I said as I handed her my tube of white out. She looked at me funny and took it. "Don't look at me like that. It's the only thing that I have that you would be able to see." She grinned and began scribbling different things all over the car. Nothing that you would be able to make out though. We were both pretty toasted at this point. She laughed and we made our way through the gates. We wondered around, taking shot as we went, and somehow managed to walk right into a tree.

"OW! OH OWWIE!" Lisa said as she held her nose. I fell back right on my butt, also holding my nose I might add. What? It was a big tree and I walked into Lisa, not the tree.

"You alright?" She huffed and sat down next to my drunkin ass. She looked at me and smiled as she took the bottle of Rum and downed another shot.

"Feels fine now. All better." We smiled and we heard voices comming from behing the big tree that attacked us. We helped each other off the ground and held each other stay upright as we went to see who it was. We peeked out from behind the tree and saw two men digging up a grave. We also heard them saying stuff about salting and burning the bones.

"Did he just say that he has to salt his boner?" I said through a laugh. Lisa laughed too and we were suprised that the two didn't hear us. "Who do you think they are?"

"No idea, but they're hit!" I looked at her. "What?"

"You just said that they're 'hit.' I think you ment hot."

"That's what I said. Hot." I rolled my eyes and we went back to watching the men dig, only they were gone.

"Can we help you two?" We jumped at the sound of the male voice and both of us fell back.

"What the hell are you doing? You don't just go sneaking up on two drunk girls, in a cenamatary at night. Dick." Lisa said as she stood up. I just stayed on the ground and laughed. The two men looked at each other and smiled. "Don't smile like that either! You know that disturbing the dead isn't very nice, wheather or not you're salting a boner!" I was dying at this point. The boys just looked lost and Lisa was about to...nevermind. She threw up all over the shorter one shoes. I laughed even harder.

"I think you drank too much." I said as I climbed to my vertical base. Sure I was a little wobbly, but I was standing. "Who are you anyways?" The two looked at each other again and then back at us.

"My names Sam." The tall one said. "The one with the puke on his shoes is my brother Dean." He pointed to the very mad Dean and I smiled.

"I is Jess. This am Lisa." I pointed to Lisa and she laughed. "We drunkerds." I said with a smile. The smiled at us again. "Can I ask you something?"

"Ok." Dean said as he looked for something to wipe off the puke. "You have a towel or something?"

"I only gots this." I handed him the coat I was carrying. He looked at me a little weird. "Take it. I'll just wash it later." He cleaned off his shoes and I burned the coat. "Byes!" I said as I waved at the burning piece of fabric.

"So what are you two doing up here and drunk none the less?" Sam asked. Lisa looked over at me and we laughed.

"We like to explore this graveyard and we like to drink. Got a problem with that mister?" I said as I placed my hands on my hips. "DAMN IT!" I yelled making the two jump. Lisa was too damn drunk that her reflexes were shot.

"What?" Dean asked. He looked like he was about to kill something.

"I left my toast in the toaster! God damn it! I'm hungry too! Fuck!" I said as we started walking out of the cemetary. The boys were following us and I was whispering to Lisa. "I think that they might own that car."

"You think?" I nodded and we looked back at the two. "Huh oh."

"Yep." We stopped and turned to the two. "So what are you doing here?" The two looked at each other. "And stop looking at each other every time I ask you something. It's getting old."

"We're working." Dean said. I looked at Lisa and we laughed again. "What's so funny?"

"Working on what? Becomming a necrophiliac?" I asked. Sam laughed too and we could see that Dean had no clue what that is.

"What's that?" Lisa asked. I slapped myself in the head.

"Someone who has sex with dead bodies." Sam said . I nodded and pointed at him.

"At least someone else knew. I would have hated for that joke to go to waste."

"I'm not doing that!" Dean yelled to no one.

"Then what are you doing here?" Lisa asked again.

"Don't look at each other." I said as I waved my index finger at them.

"Did you ever hear the stories about a ghost that's in this cematery?" Dean began. We nodded and he continued. "Well so have we. Our job is to get rid of that spirit."

"You didn't!" Lisa and I asked in unison. Both boys looked stunned. "Why the hell would you do that for? It's not like it was hurting anyone!" Lisa screamed.

"Calm down. You knew that ghost?" We nodded. "So then who was it?"

"A friend of ours that died in a car accident a few years ago."

"We're so sorry. We thought that it was evil and that why we did what we did." Sam apologized. Dean was just looking from me to Lisa.

"You better not be stareing at my twins!" Dean shook his head and I smiled. "My ass is better!"

"So is that why you were salting his boner?" Lisa tried asking while holding her laugh back. FAILED!

"Boner?" The boys asked at the same time. "There was no boner! We had to salt and burn the BONES."

"Oh. Ok then. We have to get going. Getting late and the beer that's waiting might run away." Lisa and I waved as we made our way out. "Nice to meet you! Hope to see you around sometime!" Lisa yelled back.

"I think they might get mad when they see that car." I whispered as we passed the car. Lisa nodded.

"I think we might wanna run then." I nodded and we took off down the hill. When we reached the bottom, we were still able to hear the screaming and cursing that we thought was Dean. "I think he saw the car."

"I think he might be mad."

"I think we need more beer."

"I think he's going to try to run us over again." I said as I pointed behind her. We saw the headlight's comming at us, but in our drunkin state, BAD REFLEXES! Lucky for us, which ever on was driving stopped right before hitting us.

"Did you do this to my car?" Dean got out and screamed at us. I looked over at Lisa and then at Dean.

"No."

"I think you did."

"No."

"Don't lie!" Dean was a little mad. I looked over at Sam and he was just smiling. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you didn't do this!" I looked him in the eye.

"No." Time for Lisa to pipe in.

"There have been reports of tagging in this area." I kept looking at Dean and smiled at him.

"Told you I didn't do it." Dean grinned a little and mumbled as he got back in the car. We waved as the two drove off. Lisa looked over at me and we started laughing as we made our way home. "At least I didn't lie."

**A/N That's it! I accepted the challenge and I hope you like it! I know it's not much, but it was fun to write. REVIEW!**


	2. Two Years Later

**TWO YEARS LATER!!!**

"LISA! Come on! We have to go!!!" I yelled as I stood at the foot of her steps. Today was the day that we were going to go and explore the second oldest cemetery in town. The place has been closed to the public for the past fifty years, so when they finally opened it, we wanted to be there. Although, she was taking her sweet ass time. "LISA!!"

"I'm coming! Jesus you're impatient!" She said as she came down the stairs. "I'm going now Dewey!"

"Hey Dewey!" I waved at her boyfriend. He was standing at the top of the stairs in his boxers. "That's something that I really didn't wanna see." I laughed as I covered my eyes. "Nice hearts though." He just laughed and looked at Lisa.

"I'll be back in the morning." She kissed him and we were off. It was around seven now and just starting to get dark. "You better have everything that we need."

"Do you doubt me?" She glanced over at me and I smiled. "I take that as a yes, but I have everything. Shame we have to walk that far though." I said as we started walking across town.

"Shame my car is a piece of shit." Lisa said as she took out the vodka and a shot glass. "Damn salesmen lying to a hot girl!"

"What have I told you? When he hands you a screwdriver and tells you it's the key, he's shady." I said through a laugh. I have been teasing her about her car for some time now and it wasn't getting old. For me anyways, she looked like she was about to kill me. "You calling off tomorrow?" I asked knowing that if we were going here and getting drunk, there was no way either of us were going to work tomorrow.

"Yup. Here." She handed me a shot which I downed and we continued walking. "Are you?"

"Please. I call off at least once a week so what do you think?" We walked in silence, taking shots as we went until I decided to break it. Not the shot glass, the silence. "Remember the time we met those two guys?" I looked over and saw that she was thinking about it. "You know, the ones you said were hit."

"I said hot."

"You did not!"

"I so did!"

"You so didn't. Shot me!" She handed me another shot as the gates of the cemetery came into view. "There it is captain!" I screamed so loud it made Lisa jump. "HEY! You're not drunk enough yet."

"How do you know?" She asked downing another shot. "I feel pretty toasty!" She said with a smile. I smiled back and almost tripped over a root. "Those suckers just jump at you, don't they?"

"I think they might be trying to steal the vodka. We must protect it with our very lives! I know that you're not that drunk because you still have pretty good reflexed."

"I think you mean reflexes."

"That's what I said."

"Those boner guys were hot!" I nodded in agreement and we started looking around. "You know, if I wasn't so drunk, I would think this place is kinda cool. Since my vision is a little blurry, can't be too sure what the hell I'm lookin..." She was cut off by walking into yet another tree. "OUCH!!"

"Damn cemamataries and tries!" I slurred. She looked back at me, holding her nose and laughed at me. "I's wasted like newspaper!"

"What the hell does that even mean?" She shrugged and sat down. "What's the luck that we'll run into those guys again?" I took the bottle off her and downed another shot.

"Slim to none. What's the lick that we'll remember what we saw tonight?" Lisa glanced over at me and I saw her nose was bleeding. "Tree caused your nose to bleed. Wanna kill it?" She lifted her hand and wiped the blood.

"Why not. Too drunk to do anything else." I nodded and we both help each other stand. We walked over to where she was attack by the tree and Lisa started screaming at it. I believe she even threw a kick or a punch too. Not sure which one since I passed out a few moments after she started. From what I gathered, she dropped soon after me.

"Hey! Hey! You all right?" I kept having this feeling that something was pushing me and sure enough, when I opened my eyes...I screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL!!! THAT IS SO DAMN BRIGHT!!!" I said as I shielded my eyes. "THEY MELTED!! DAMN IT!!! NO MORE PORN FOR ME!! I'M BLIND!!!" I heard someone laughing and I knew that it wasn't Lisa, being she was laying next to me.

"So you alright?" I covered my ears and rolled over. You know, for a hard, dirt covered ground, pretty comphy! "Gonna answer?"

"Gonna stop screaming so loud?" I said as I pretty much buried my face into my hands. I knew that who ever this was was whispering, but damn it was loud. "Lisa still alive or did the tree get the best of her?" I asked not even looking up. Figured that if whoever this was was planning on hurting me, would of already done that while I was taking a nap. Yes, a nap. Not like I was passed out drunk or anything. Just got a little tired and slept a tiny bit.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" I managed to squint and looked at him. "Here." He handed me a pair of sunglasses and I was so thankful.

"Thanks." I sat up and put them on. I was still a little dizzy, but other than that I was fine. "Hey Lisa! Time to get up and why are you naked?"

"What!?" She shot up so fast that I almost fell over. "You bitch! I'm not naked."

"Nope, but you are dirty!" I said with a smile. She just covered her eyes and layed back down. I laughed and looked up at the nice man that gave me the glasses. "I think we have met before." He smiled and helped me up. "Thanks."

"Drinking in cemeteries again? Never learn." The other one said.

"At least your car is fine this time." I smiled at him. I also kicked Lisa in an attempt to get her to get up. "Get your lazy ass up. We got nothing done last night because you made me drink so much."

"I did nothing of the sort." She sat up again and looked up. "Hey! It's the boner guys! Guess slim to none was a little off huh?" I nodded and helped her up. "Tank you!" Sam and Dean laughed and just watched as our hungover asses wobbled a little.

"So what are you two doing here and please don't say that we slept in a haunted place last night. Gonna be shitty if something cool happened and we slept through it." Dean glanced over at Sam and the two smiled. "Stop with the looking at each other thing. That pissed me off the last time we saw you!"

"Sorry, but you did sleep in a haunted place. Don't think anything happened though." Dean said as all four of us made our way back to the front gate. "We came here to do our normal thing and waited all night but nothing came."

"Good. Wanna be nice and give us a ride home?" Lisa asked leaning against me. I was still a little wobbly too, but I was standing straighter that she was. Both brothers laughed and agreed. "You're so kind to the drunkerds, you know that?"

"We know. We were going to get some coffee if you wanna do that before we drop you off." We both nodded and got in.

"Leather! Nice! Almost makes me feel bad that Lisa drew on it before." Dean turned around and looked at me. "What?"

"You did draw on it then?" I shook my head no, but he kept staring at me. "I know that you did. I heard what you just said."

"I did no such thing. Why would I draw on your car? I mean just because you almost hit up then doesn't meant that we drew on it!" I shot back. I saw and heard that Sam and Lisa were just laughing at the two of us. "And stop looking at me. I have a headache. Let's just go get some REALLY strong coffee." We pulled up to Dunkin Donuts and went in for coffee and bagels. Well, Lisa got a glazed donut that I think Dean wanted to inhale. "So you two gonna say why you were here this time?"

"We heard stories of strange happenings in that cemetery and came to check it out. Sam here almost tripped over you in the morning." Dean said with a smile. Lisa and I nodded and kept drinking.

"Did you find anything or no?" Both boys shook their heads. "I ment besides two passed out girls."

"Nothing. We waited all night and nothing showed."

"Shame." I said with a shrugg. "Did you call Dewey or no?" Lisa's eyes went wide. "Oh! Someones in trouble with the man!" I said with a laugh.

"You call Jarrod?" My smile left my face kinda quickly. "Looks like I'm not the only one."

"He knows that I can handle myself. Deweys the one that get's a little worried being you're a tramp and all." I joked. She just slapped me in the head. "Why you do that? It hurt!"

"Just let me see your phone. Better call before he sends out a search party." I smiled and handed her my phone. She went into the bathroom and called her man. I was left alone with the two Winchesters and I was just staring at them.

"Why are you staring at us?"

"You got a booger." I said pointing to Dean's nose. He quickly got up and ran to the bathroom to check. Sam and I just laughed at him. "Think he's going to be mad when he sees I was kidding?"

"He'll get over it. Can I ask you something?" I nodded and ate Lisa's donut. It was taunting me so I had to. No willpower on my part. "Why do you do what you do?" I raised my brow and he laughed. "What I ment is why do you look around those places when you're drunk?"

"Something to do. Not much to do in this town and we're both interested in old cemeteries and we like to drink." I shrugged as both Lisa and Dean came back. "Howdy!"

"I didn't have a booger!" Dean was a little grumpy. Sam and I laughed as the two sat down and Lisa gave me back my phone.

"Everything fine on the homefront and Sam ate your donut!" Lisa looked at her plate and then at Sam. He was just looking at my smiling face. "What?"

"You ate it, not me." Lisa turned her gaze to me.

"Rat. So how's the Dewinator? Cue Terminator music!" I said with a smile. I always call him that, followed by what I said. Yes, I really say that to him all the time. Lisa just laughed and got another donut, thanks to me.

"Fine. A little mad that I was out all night, but he'll get over it. You're really not going to call Jarrod are you?" I rolled my eyes and got up. "HA!"

"What?"

"Whipped!!" Lisa said in a sing song voice.

"Just don't jump on them while I'm gone. I know how you get, you horndog!" I said pointing to the boys. I smiled when I saw how red Lisa's face got. Not only hers, but Sam's as well. "Be right back!" I went and called Jarrod and told him that I would be home soon. "Back and nice to see you all still have clothes on." I sat back down next to Lisa and got another smack in the head.

"I hate you and I drank the rest of your coffee." She said with a smile. I looked down and then at her. "Yummy!"

"You are such a bitch! First you get me drunk and take advantage of me last night and then you drink all my coffee. I hate you more that your herpies!" She just staring at me and I thought she was going to kill me. "I sorry hot pants."

"Grrr!!"

"Did you just growl at her?" Dean asked through a laugh. She nodded and I smiled too. "Thought so."

"So how long are you going to be in town?" I asked as soon as Lisa stopped glaring at me. I gave her a small smile. "Well?"

"A little while yet. Why? Thinking about going drinking again?" Dean asked with a hint of cockyness. I glanced over at Lisa.

"Yeah, why? Got a problem with that?" He smiled more and shook his head. "Good. Now if you would be so kind as to excuse us, we need to go. The men get worried so easily when we go out together." I said as Lisa and I stood up.

"Gee, I wonder why?" Sam mumbled.

"I don't know. Might be the fact that we like to get shit faced a little too often and like to wonder around haunted places." Lisa said with a smile and a shrug. Both boys started laughing and gave us a ride home. Lisa got dropped off first and she would call me later to make plans on going back to the cemetery tonight.

"You're still going back there?" Sam asked. I nodded. "Are you going to be sober this time?"

"Who knows. Depends on how my day goes." I said with a smile. "Here I am." I pointed to my house and got out. "Thanks for the ride and it was nice to see you again." Both smiled.

"Maybe we'll see you two there tonight. Try to remain sober this time." Dean said with a grin. I just waved and went inside to take a shower. What? I slept on the ground remember. I was a little dirty. I heard the car drive away and smiled. It really was good to see them again and who knows, maybe we'll write on his car again just to screw with him. That's always fun.

**A/N I know. This was supposed to be a one shot thing, but I wanted to do more with it. I might do a few more chapters, but that's up to all of you. If you want more chapters, let me know. If not, I'll leave it as this. **


	3. The Next Night

**THE NEXT NIGHT**

"Jess!! You home or are you passed out drunk alone?" Lisa screamed as she barged into my house. I was sleeping on the couch and she thought it would be funny to dump freezing water on me. "Morning sleeping beauty!"

"You son of a bitch! That's so cold!!" I yelled as I jumped around. "What time is it and why did you do that?" I said going into my room and getting dry clothes. Lisa just laughed and sat in the kitchen.

"It's around eight and you shouldn't be sleeping now. Too early." I came out all nice, warm, and dry and grabbed a cup of coffee. "You got any cocoa?"

"Under there." I said without pointing. You'll see why in a second.

"Under where?" I laughed and spit my coffee all over the table. "You're such an ass."

"I made you say underwear!" I said with a giant grin. "Really though, it's there." I pointed this time and she made some. "We going again or no?"

"I don't see why not. Wanna do it sober this time in case we see anything, we'll remember it?" I nodded and placed my cup in the sink. "Where's Jarrod? Thought he was coming down today." She made her cocoa and sat back down. I shook my head and turned on the 360. "DOA?" I nodded and handed her a controller. "So, Jarrod?"

"Told him I wasn't feelin so hot and that I was laying down. I'll call him before we go out." I smiled and we started playing. After a few dozen rounds, both in the game and with our trusting friend alcohol, we decided it was time to go. "Guess we're not doing this sober?"

"Not my fault this shit is so addicting and inviting. We going or are we just going to lay on the floor all night?" I rolled my head so that I was looking at her. "You look funny." She said as she started laughing. I smiled at her.

"So do you. How long do you think we've been laying here?" She shrugged and started looking at the ceiling.

"You need to paint that." I looked up as well. Sure enough I had to paint it. "So, once the room stops spinning, you wanna go?"

"Why not. Nothing better to do." I got up and was about to go to the bathroom, but someone knocking on the door shot that idea right to hell. "Damn it. My bladder is going to burst any second." I grumbled as I walked, er stumbled to the door. I opened it and came face to face with the boner men. "Boner men! You came to visit!" I yelled. I heard Lisa laughing in the kitchen. Sam and Dean just smiled at me. "You coming in or are you just gonna stand there?"

"Do you really need to keep calling us the boner men?" Dean asked as we walked into the kitchen.

"Yes and watch out for..." To late. Dean tripped over poor Lisa and fell on his face. "HA! You so just busted your ass!!" I was laughing so hard and so was Sam. Lisa was rubbing her leg and Dean was mumbling something that we couldn't make out. "Tried to warn you. Now I'm going to pee before I make an ass of myself and pee my pants."

"You always make an ass of yourself." Lisa screamed. I started laughing and headed to the bathroom. After doing what needed to be done, I went back in and saw all three were playing the game.

"Having fun and when are we going?" I asked sitting next to Sam. "You look tired. Want some vodka? Wakes you right up!" I said with a smile. He smiled back and shook his head no. "Not a hard drinker huh? How bout a beer? I've got Labatt Blue."

"Sure."

"I'll take one too." Dean yelled as Lisa kicked his ass in the game. "How do you do that so fast?" I handed him his beer and passed one to Sam. "I mean I blinked and you beat me."

"Takes real skill to be this good." Lisa said with a smile. She turned and saw that I was about to fall asleep on the table. "JESS!!!"

"What!!??" My head shot up and was looking right at her laughing face. "So not the funny."

"The funny?" I nodded and got up. "Going somewhere?"

"Yes and you are too." I said grabbing her arm and pulling her to her feet. I grabbed my book bag that was filled with what we needed and we headed for the door with the Winchesters on our asses.

"So where you going? An AA meeting?" I stopped and looked at Dean. "What? Just asking."

"If we were going there that would mean that we have a drinking problem. We're only problem drinkers, not alcoholics." I said with a smile. "And besides, those are on Thursdays. Today's only Monday!" Lisa and Sam laughed while Dean just shook his head. "You gonna give us a ride or are you going to make two almost drunk girls walk that far?"

"Get in, but if you puke in my car, I sware to god that.."

"So not the nice to sware to god!!" I screamed at him. He was just staring at me. "What? It isn't." I said looking at the ground.

"Not the nice?" Sam asked. I nodded and Lisa and I got into the back seat. Dean was just looking at us while Sam was getting into the passenger seat. "Dude, you coming?" He nodded and got in. "What was that about?"

"Nothing. Just thought about something." I glanced over at Lisa and smiled. She took out the bottle of vodka and I took out the shot glass. "You two really are bad, you know that?"

"No." I took a shot and looked at him. "We just have no lives so we drink the days away. Don't be mad." I smiled and passed the shot glass to Lisa. "You sure that neither of you want any? Taste like gasoline, but it gets the job done quick." Both shook their heads and Lisa and I shrugged. "So what are you two planning on doing anyways?"

"Getting rid of what evers here." Dean said glancing at us through the mirror.

"Weren't you going to try that last night, but nothing happened?" Lisa said as she passed me our lifeline.(vodka) Sam glanced over at his older brother.

"She has a point. We saw nothing last night so what do you think the chances are of seeing something tonight?" Dean nodded and turned on the radio. Metallica was blasting before Lisa and I knew what was going on.

"What the hell is this shit? No way you listen to this!" I yelled. "I mean this is worse that Lisa's Tu-Pac garbage!"

"HEY! Tu-Pac is not garbage! This is, but he's not!" I rolled my eyes and leaned into the front seat and looked at Sam.

"I can tell by the look on your face that you hate it too." He nodded and I smiled. "So take it out."

"No can do. Driver picks the music and everyone else shuts their cakeholes." I looked over at Dean and he was just beaming. "That's the rule."

"Fuck the rule. This shit is worse than that shit we're drinking." I grabbed the tape and the rest of the box and pulled them into the back with Lisa and me. Sam just started laughing and clapping.

"I should have thought of that a long time ago." He said once he calmed down. Dean looked like he was going to kill me so I thought I should bring that up.

"You look like you're going to hurt me Dean." He nodded slowly and I glanced at Lisa. "You can do no more damage to me than your crap music already did." Time for Sam to laugh more. "I know that this is your car and that we're still pretty much strangers, but I like the sanity I have left and if I had to listen to anymore of this," I said pointing to the box that Lisa was going through. "I was going to hunt down Metallica and kill them slowly." Sam was just dying at this point and it looked like Lisa was joining in.

"That was the greatest thing I have ever heard someone say to you Dean." Sam said trying to hold the laughter back. Lisa just took another shot and handed the bottle to me. Dean looked like he was going to cry like a baby.

"Can I have my tapes back now?" I shook my head and smiled. "If I ask you nicely?" More head shaking. "You know they're mine, right?" Head nodding. "Then give them back."

"Fine." I took the box off Lisa and handed them to Sam. "I know you would wanna hold them." Sam thanked me and smiled at Dean. "Happy ya baby?"

"What the hell man? You know that you're supposed to be on my side here." Sam just snickered and I managed to get him to take a shot or two or three. I don't know. We lost count by the time we got to the cemetery.

"Looks like Sam's the cooler brother!" Lisa said. Thought she fell asleep there huh? Dean just stopped the car at the gates and we all got out, vodka in hand.

"Thanks for the ride boys. Think we'll go it alone now. Have fun chaseing down the oogie boogies!" I said as Lisa and I skipped away. Both brothers looked at each other and than ran after us. "What is it? Miss my charm already?" Lisa just laughed and almost ran into ANOTHER tree until Sam stopped her.

"You know that it's not safe to wander around here, let alone when you're as drunk as you two are." Dean said looking between me and Lisa. Both of us just broke into laughter, Sam joining right in. Yes, we got Sam drunk in the car. Sad that Dean was the mature one among us huh? "Damn you Sam. Why the hell did you have to drink that shit? You can't even handle a martini." All three of us little drunkerds just lost it and fell on the ground. Dean threw his hand in the air and grabbed the bottle off Lisa.

"HEY MISTER! We's not fernished wif that now!" She tried to get out. I looked over at Sam and we both lost it again. Lisa took one step twords Dean and fell on her ass. "See what you mid my do!"

"My god." Dean whispered to no one. "You know, since we're not going to get anything done anyways." He opened the bottle and took a few swigs.

"Thata boy!!" The three of us cheered. "Now you're in with the cool crowd." Lisa added.

"Damn this peer pressure." We all sat in a square and finished off the bottle within the hour, then we passed out again.

**A/N Another chapter for the one shot story! Short and to the point, but oh well. Please review and I'm working on chapters for 'Powerful New Hunters' and 'Sister Dearest' as we speak. No telling when they'll get done, but I'm trying. **


	4. The Next Morning

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"Oh my head." I heard Lisa say. I didn't even want to move. I just wanted to die right then and there. At least we were in a cemetery so it wouldn't be so bad. "Oohhh."

"Stop the moaning would ya." I said with my eyes still closed. I remember the last time we passed out here and I opened them. Bright sun. Not good for the eyes and the fact that it was only yesterday that happened wasn't a good thing. "You alive over there?" I rolled over and saw where Lisa was lying. Yes, I opened them. "Lisa."

"I think I'm alive because of the pain in my head." She managed to sit up with the help of the tree. "Where are the two that forced us to drink so much last night?" I shook my head and the two of us looked around. "There they are." She pointed and I looked over to where the two brothers were sleeping...sorry, passed out.

"Wanna go see if they're still among the living?" She nodded and the two of us crawled over to where they were. I picked up a stick and started pokeing Dean in the side. "You drank all our crap."

"Stop poking me will ya." Dean said as he opened his eyes. "Damn it! Why the hell did I drink with you two?"

"Because we're so inviting and charming." Lisa said with a smile. I just went over and started poking Sam. "Jess is poking your brother." Dean and Lisa glanced over to where I was still poking him. "Think we might have killed him. Sorry."

"Sam. You still with us here buddy?" I said as I went to poke him again. Sadly, he grabbed my stick and threw it. "Why'd you do that?"

"You kept poking me and it was starting to hurt my side. My head already hurts enough." I smiled at him and helped him to his feet. Dean and Lisa were already up and walking towards us. "Hey Dean!"

"Sammy. What would dad say if he saw you last night?" Dean said with a smile. Sam just grumbled and looked at the ground. "I think that we should go to the motel and get some sleep. We'll check this place out tonight and do it sober this time." He said looking between Lisa and me. We just look at each other and laughed. "What's so funny now? It's your fault that we got nothing done last night."

"How is it our fault? You're the one that joined in and no one forced you to do that." Lisa said as the four of us made our way out to the car.

"You got him drunk and I had to watch over him." Dean said not even looking at her. I glanced up at Sam and the two of us just laughed.

"I think that I can handle myself Dean. Thanks though."

"Whatever. Let's just go. We'll drop you two off and then head out." Lisa and I nodded and got in. Sam and Dean did the same and they dropped us off. "See ya!" We waved and watched them drive away. I was going to sleep at Lisa's for a while and then head home later.

"Can I ask you something?" I said as we went inside. "Hey Dewinator! Cue Terminator music!" He laughed and went into the bedroom. "I like saying that to him." Lisa shook her head and we went into the kitchen so that we could raid the fridge.

"You wanted to ask something." She said as I dove into last nights chicken. "Well?"

"Right! Forgot when I saw the Dewinator." She rolled her eyes and laughed at me. "You think that Dean's going to be mad when he sees that I took all his shit tapes?" She just laughed and ate some of her ham sandwich. "No really, what do you say that we take a road trip?"

"When?"

"Now. Dewey fixed your car and I think that we just need to get away before we turn into full blown alcholics." She looked at me for a minute or two before nodding. "So you're in?"

"Why the hell not. When do we ever do anything at a moments notice?"

"Never. Now go and pack. I'll walk home and just call when you're ready." She nodded and I took the chicken and left. It took me a decent amount of time to make it home seeing as I had my eyes closed most of the time. What? Bright sun and hung over remember? I unlocked the door and after taking a nice hot shower, packed a little and played some Viva Pinata. A little after one Lisa called and she picked me up/

"So what brought this on?" I glanced over at her. After throwing my shit and Dean's crap tapes in the trunk, she put in some rap cd and we were off. "You going to answer or just look out the window?"

"I don't know. I think that after hanging out with the boner brothers got me thinking. We have never done anything and I don't wanna just sit here and drink my life away. Plus I always wanted to see the worlds largest ball of yarn!" She laughed and we saw the impala parked in the motel parking lot.

"You think we should stop and say goodbye?" I shook my head no and we just left the town, after stopping for a shit load of coffee first. After our coffee run, we left. "This is kinda cool that you wanted to do this. I mean I thought we were going to do this after I graduated high school and we never did so I thought that we were never going to do this."

"Glad that the boner boys came back and gave us a jump start then huh?" She smiled and we drove down the interstate. Lisa drove all day and I took over and drove most of the night. We finally pulled over at found a motel to sleep at. "Nice place." I said after I checked in. We looked around our room and just started laughing at how shitty it looked. "What are you laughing at? It looks just like your room."

"No. Mine doesn't have this much dust." I shrugged and went to lay down. I had just closed my eyes when my damn phone rang. "Damn it!" I rummaged through my bag and pulled it out. Lisa went to get something to eat or else she would have gotten it. "What?"

"Ouch! That kinda hurt you know." I sat up in bed once I realized who it was. "You there?"

"How the blue hell did you get my number?" I got up and grabbed a sode out of the machine outside.

"You mad that I have it?"

"No. I just want to know how you got it without me giving it to you." Lisa walked in at that time and tossed a chicken salad my way.

"Who's on the phone?" I told her to hang on a minute and went back to talking.

"Look, can you give me your number and I'll call you back?" He agreed and I hung up. "That was Dean. You didn't give him my number, did you?" She shook her head no and I sat down. Lisa would never lie about that. I told her not to give that number to anyone.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's the big deal?" I sat down at the table and took a bite of my salad. "Jess?"

"They're cute and nice, but that doesn't mean that I wanted them to have my number. Bad enough they know where I live. We don't know them, yet we got drunk and passed out with them. Are we the dumbest people on the planet?" She just looked over at me. "What?"

"Where the hell is this coming from? One minute you're all happy go lucky and now, well."

"I don't know. Just think about it for a second will ya. We like to drink, no denying that fact. The thing is that we got drunk, drove around with, passed out with, and I invited two guys that we don't know into my house. Something's really wrong there." Lisa just kept staring at me. "Stop staring and talk to me."

"About what? Nothing happened so let it go. If it makes you feel better, I'll call him and tell him not to call anymore. Will that make you calm down so we can have fun?" I just stared at her this time. "Jess, here." She passed me a bottle of the vodka and I went to town. Truth is that I had no idea why I was feeling the way I was. I mean nothing did happen and they were really nice. Maybe I should think about this.

"Don't call him. I'll think this through and see where all this shit is coming from. Maybe I'll call him back tomorrow." Lisa smiled and nodded and my phone rang again. Sure enough. "Hello."

"Where are my tapes?"

**A/N I know, got a little serious in the end there. Don't worry though, won't stay that way for long. And HA! I stole Dean's tapes! Go me and Lisa! Please review! **


	5. Town Over

**A Town Over**

"Tapes? What tapes?" I said as Lisa and I tried not to laugh. Hitting the bottle a little early here. "You wanna tell me why you asked me where tapes are?" I giggled a little when I heard him inhale and exhale deeply.

"I know you took my box of tapes and I want them back." I looked over at Lisa and made the blah blah movement with my hand. She had to cover her mouth to stay quiet. "I can hear her laughing you know."

"That's only because she's thinking about what she did to your car the first time we met you."

"WHAT!?"

"What?"

"What did you just say?"

"What."

"What?"

"What?" I glanced over at Lisa and she just lost it. She knew how confused Dean probably was at this point and she was right. "Did you just ask me a question Dean?"

"Yes. I think. Oh hell I don't know. You confused the hell out of me. I just want my tapes back."

"For the I think third time, not to sure since I tossed back a few, I DON'T HAVE YOUR TAPES. The monkey in the banana suit took them."

"What?"

"Tell you what, Lisa and I will drink more and track that son bitch down and get your shit back. TILL WE MEET AGAIN ROBIN!" I shut my phone and glanced over at a soggy Lisa. "Tell me you did not piss yourself." She looked down at her pants and nodded. "My god."

"What? A monkey took the tapes. You're such an ass."

"And you smell like piss." I smiled at her and started going through Dean's tapes. "Shit. Shit. Shit." I said as I tossed them onto the bed. "You going to take a shower or stand there smelling like ass?"

"I'm going and then we're going." She looked down at her pants again before shaking her head and heading into the bathroom. I started laughing and continued going through the tapes.

"Oh!" I said finding one that I liked. I got up and grabbed the tiny radio we brought with us. What? We both like relaxing music when we sleep. I put the tape in and 'Godzilla' filled the room. I was still singing along when Lisa came out. I glanced over at her and smiled. "Smelling all clean now?"

"Yes and we should head back." I nodded and started packing up everything. We were almost done when we heard a knock at the door. "Who do you think that is?"

"Maybe someone that's attracted to the smell of piss." I gave her a wink and opened the door, quickly slamming it and locking it. Lisa jumped and looked at me. "I'm going to give you one guess on who it is pissy."

"No way." I nodded and Dean started pounding on the door. Lisa came over and the two of us stood against it to make sure they couldn't get in. "NO ONES HOME!"

"We know you're in there! If you don't let us in, we'll just have to break in!" I glanced over at Lisa and then at her bag. Next to it was the bag she put her piss pants in. She smiled at me and nodded. "LET US IN!!"

"Fine, but let us get dressed first. Kinda caught us at a bad time." I smiled. Sure we were fully dressed, but did they know that? Nope.

"Alright. You have two minutes..." Slight pause. "WAIT! You're both naked!?"

"What do you think?" I yelled as Lisa grabbed the plastic bag. I grabbed our bag with our shit in it and swung it over my shoulder. I also took the one tape of his that I likes and Lisa took the...seven that she liked. This included Matellica. Ok so some of their songs aren't bad. Anyway we prepaired to make a run for it.

"You're two minutes are up. Now open this door or we break it down!" I looked over at Lisa and she nodded. We were ready. I threw the door open so fast that both boner boys jumped. The two of us ran past them and laughed as Lisa tossed her pissy pants at them. I think they were both in too much shock to do anything. "WHAT THE HELL!?" I heard Dean yell as I got into the car.

"IS THIS PISS!?" There's Sam. I glanced over at Lisa and we both started laughing. She started the car and drove up next to them. Not too close though. "You threw piss soaked pants at us?"

"What?" I asked in shock. I heard Lisa gasp and then saw her smile.

"Who did that!?" I smiled at the look on both their faces. "Hey Jess, maybe it was that monkey."

"You know what, I think you might be onto something." I said before looking at the Winchesters again. "We're off to find that bastard and we'll make sure to give it a beating for..." I was cut off by Dean reaching into the car and grabbing my shirt. "HEY! Hands off the goods buddy!!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!? ALL I WANTED WERE MY TAPES BACK!!"

"I TOLD YOU THAT A MONKEY TOOK THEM!! NOW LET GO BEFORE I HAVE LISA PISS ON YOU THIS TIME!!" He let go and I smiled. "Thanks older boner!" I waved and held up one of his tapes.

"I'm going to kill you!!"

"DRIVE BATMAN, DRIVE!" I yelled as Lisa drove away. The last thing both of us saw was a pissed off Dean and a Sam that was almost pissing himself at what he just seen. At least he enjoyed it.

"I have to tell you something Jess." I glanced over at her after putting in that Matellica tape. "Next time we go out of town, lets pick a town that's NOT a ten minute drive from our houses."

**A/N Short, I know and I'm sorry. I just wanted to do another chapter no matter how long it was. Quick note too, Lisa has NEVER pissed herself and tossed the pants at anyone. She HAS pissed herself and tossed pants at people, just not with piss on them. Hope that clears it up. Review!**


	6. A Week Later

**A hefty helping of swearing in this chapter. Plus, I don't own Microsoft, Bill Gates or The X-Box 360. Well I own one, but the damn thing can't work for more than a week without breaking. Oh just read on and you'll know what I'm talking about.  
**

**A Week Later**

"So you started again?" Lisa asked me as we pulled into my driveway. I looked over at her and nodded. "Jarrod know?" She asked as we both got out and grabbed our bags.

"Please. Man gave me a two hour lecture about it." She smiled and looked over at me. "What? I heard two words of it. I just hope that when I nodded, I was agreeing to something good."

"You really need to start listening to people when they talk to you." I just shrugged and turned to the road. "What is it?" I smiled and pointed at the impala. "Shit!" We both booked into the house as the boys ran onto my porch.

"Come on guy! This is called stalking in most states! What would you say if we were doing this to you?" I yelled through the door and over the sound of a fist slamming on my door. Lisa was just laughing so hard to say anything. "What are you laughing at? This so isn't funny!"

"You do know that we can easily get in right?" I glanced over at Lisa and rolled my eyes.

"That's called breaking and entering Dean." She yelled back. We were both to busy keeping Dean out that we didn't notice that Sam was sneaking in the back. "Son of a bitch!" I turned and looked at Sam standing in my kitchen. "What the hell man!?" He just smiled and shook his head. "Wanna help us keep your brother out?"

"Why would I do that?" He asked as he walked up to where we were standing. "I mean you took his tapes, which I don't mind at all, but you threw piss pants at me." We both smiled and he leaned against the door right next to us. "He did throw them at me again though." I gave him a thumbs up and Lisa just smiled and looked out the window at a VERY mad Dean.

"Sam? Was that you I just heard?"

"Might have been."

"Why are you helping them keep me out!?" Dean screamed as he hit the door again. Lisa and I glanced over at Sam and laughed. "You're supposed to be on my side, LITTLE brother!"

"You threw those pants at me again. This is what you get." He yelled back. We heard Dean curse and then nothing. Lisa got away from the door and sat on the couch.

"You think he gave up?" I asked as I lit up a smoke. Sam looked at me and shook his head. "So then where did he go?"

"Get the sledgehammer from the trunk." I looked at him in shock. "Yeah. He's coming in weather you want him to or not. That's just the way Dean is. If he can't kick down the door, which he loves doing I might add, he'll just break it down." I nodded and moved over to Sam. "Yes?" I smiled and lightly pushed him out of the way. I glanced over at Lisa and she nodded. She knew what I was planning on doing. "Uh, what are you planning on doing?"

"Letting him in and unless you want to get hit with that hammer, you might wanna go over there." Lisa said as she pointed to the couch. Sam nodded and we waited. Once we heard Dean on the porch, Lisa went to the window and nodded to me when he swung the hammer. I threw the door open and he hit nothing, but the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL!!?" He screamed as he picked himself off the floor. Lisa and I were just standing back laughing while Sam sat on the couch and laughed. "I pound on the door for how long and then you throw the door open when I swing at it!?"

"Yup."

"Pretty much."

"That looks about right Dean." He glared over at Sam and he just laughed.

"So why exactly are you following us this time?" Lisa asked as we sat down at the kitchen table. Ok, I so much didn't sit down as I turned on the 360 and started playing a game. Not really paying attention to what any of them were saying. What? When I play a game, I get into that game.

"I was a little pissed..."

"Funny, so was Lisa a little while ago." They all looked at me and Dean threw me a not so pleasent look. "You look at me like that a little to often buddy boy."

"Well you make me mad a little to often and you still didn't give me back all my tapes." Lisa and I looked at him with a mix of shock and hurt on our faces. "Don't look at me like that you two. I know you still have them and I want them back. A road trip isn't a road trip without the soothing sounds of AC/DC." He said with a smile.

"No. A road trip isn't a road trip without a half naked guy in the back seat, ready to pleasure you in a million different ways at the drop of a hat." I glanced at Lisa and laughed my ass off. Sam and Dean also looked at her, but with more of a disgusted look on their faces. "It's true." She finished with a shrug. "By the way Jess, I broke up with Dewey."

"Why? Not good in the sack?" She shook her head. "You're not going back out with mr tacky shirt Eric, are you?" She smiled and nodded. "Man you're a slut."

"I am not a slut. Dewey just wasn't cutting it and I love Eric."

"And Joe and Steve and John and Earl and Marty and..." She threw a glass at me and got me right in the head. "OW!!!! YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!" I screamed as I picked broken glass out of my hair. "You threw a glass at my head!!"

"You called me a slut!"

"You threw a glass at my head!"

"So what's your point?"

"You threw a glass at me head." She just shook her head and the two of us turned to a giggling Dean and a laughing Sam. "Don't laugh at miss whore bag there or she might just toss a glass at you to." Cue flying glass number two. "OW!!! STOP DOING THAT!!!"

"Stop calling me names you bitch!"

"You two are the most violent girls I have ever met." We both turned and looked at Dean. "And I've seen some violent girls in my time."

"And how long would that time be? Thirty years?"

"I'm NOT old!"

"And we're NOT drunks. Everyone can tell a lie mister."

"Just play your game and for both your information, I'm only twenty eight." He told us with nothing but confidence. I shook my head and laughed as Lisa got the vodka out. "You're drinking now?"

"No. I just thought we should look at it for a while to calm our addiction. Then maybe later on in our most exciting lives, we might have just a tiny sip. You know, like a cap full or some shit like that." Lisa said as she rolled her eyes. I just giggled a bit and cursed VERY loudly when my 360 broke.

"GOD DAMN SON OF A BITCH!!!" I screamed as I stood up. I turned and looked at Sam and Dean who both looked like they wanted to kill something and saw that Lisa was sitting on the ground.

"What was that all about?" Dean asked as he helped Lisa up. I just grumbled and unhooked the X-Box. "She okay?" He asked as he turned back to Lisa, who just shrugged.

"What happened that you had to scream like that loud enough to make me jump out of the chair? I didn't throw another glass at you and not know it, did I?" I turned around and shook my head. "Ring of Death?"

"Damn skippy ring of death! How the hell did I get another and yes I said ANOTHER ring of death!? I just got this fine piece of gaming machinery back not to long ago and now look." I rambled as I plugged it back in and showed them my ring. "How the blue money and donkey balls do I get that now!? Seven times! Seven times I sent this back and yet again I get the dreaded ring of death!"

"Uh, guys. What's a ring of death?" Sam asked as he sat back down. I looked over at him. "Are you crying?"

"No." I whispered as I wiped my eyes. Dean glanced over at Sam and they both smiled. "I'm not crying guys." Then I sniffled.

"You're crying over a box?" I glared at Dean. "Sorry?"

"I'm not crying over just any box. I might have shed a tear or two over this piece of shit that I have to send back AGAIN to get fixed cause Microsoft couldn't get the damn this fixed the first seven times I sent it back! Oh they're so lucky I got this one for free or else I might be pissed in stead of really sad and depressed." I said as I packed the damn thing up and went to get my phone.

"She was crying over that?" Sam asked as he pointed to my now dead X-Box. Lisa nodded. "Why?"

"She loves that thing more than air." Sam nodded, but Dean still didn't get it. "Okay then. She loves it as much as you love your car. Get it now?"

"I got it." They were intrupted by my screaming in the other room. All three of them ran in to see me flipping shit on the phone. "She okay?" Lisa shrugged.

"NO! You're sending me a box and I'm going to sent this back one more time and I sware to all things holy that if when I get it back AGAIN for the EIGHTH time and it still doesn't work, I'm coming down there, knocking on Bill Gates door and shoving this god forsaken machine right up his billion dollar ass. You got me!?" I screamed as Lisa, Dean, and Sam tried to surpass their laughter. "For the last time, send me that god damn box to send this back in or I'm coming down to visit you and believe me that it's not going to be pleasent for you cause I'll shove more than just my foot up your ass." A few minutes later I got the answer I wanted. "Thank you." I hung up and looked over at them. "What?"

"Remind me not to make you mad." I looked over at Sam and nodded.

"So where are the rest of my tapes?"

"One track mind with you huh?" Dean just smiled and nodded. "Then here." Lisa handed him his tapes back and he looked like a boy at Christmas that got a 360 that worked all the time. "Happy now?"

"You have no idea and we should be on our way now." He said as he and Sam made their way to the door with Lisa and me right behind them. "Next time we see you, if there is a next time, try to keep your hands off my tapes."

"Can't help it if Lisa's a clepto." She smacked me in the arm and I just laughed as they made their way to the car. "See ya when we see ya if we see ya!" I yelled as I waved.

"What the hell did you just say?" I shook my head at Sam's question and they waved before driving off. Lisa and I looked at each other before going back inside and hitting the bottle and crying over my broken system.


	7. Several Months Into The Future

**Okay. It's been a while, but here I am again. Ready to go. Things have been crazy here. My uncle passed away, then my dad found out he has cancer, then I started working a whole lot more since they fired my help, then I got two new tattoos! Then I found out that the guy I went to doesn't use new needles so now I'm freaking out. Anyways, I'm back and going to update a bit more now. I also have a crap ton more stories that I started and want to post. I hope you all missed me or at least remember me. Now that I'm done rambling.**

**Some cursing here too so you have been warned. **

**Several Months Into The Future**

"LISA!!" I screamed as I ran into her house. I glanced around and saw her mom sitting in the living room. "Lisa here?" She just pointed to the stairs and off I ran. "Lisa!" I yelled as I ran right into her room.

"Don't you ever knock?" I looked at her and shook my head. "Didn't think so. Now what's so important that you had to run in here, screaming like a madwoman."

"Dude, check this out." I told her with a smile as I held up keys. She took them and gave me a weird look.

"You got keys. Congrats."

"You're not that bright, are you?" I told you as I sat down on her bed. She gave me a weird look and looked at the keys. "Duh you dumb ass. Your bestest friend in the whole wide United States got herself a car!!" I yelled as I jumped off her bed.

"You got a car?"

"Ya huh."

"A real one and not some micomachine one cause I know how you love those."

"Not my fault they make then so tiny and cute, but yes, I got a real car. Bought it off Ryan from work. Only eleven hundred and that's it. No monthly payments. Nada." I shook my head and smiled as I grabbed the keys. "Now it's time to ride like Batman and Robin and you're Robin my friend." I said with a smile as I walked out the door.

"Why the hell do I have to be Robin?" She asked as she followed me through the house and out the door. "Wow. You really bought a car." She said in shock once she saw it. I smiled and started rubbing it. "You look like the boner brother."

"But it's all mine. Not my moms or dads or Jarrods. It's all mine and you look hot in tights. That's why you're Robin and besides.." I said as I got in MY car. "Batman has all those neat little gadgets and shit." Lisa laughed and shook her head as she looked at MY cd player.

"Your time is wrong." I looked at her and then at the clock. "You're two hours behind."

"I know." I answered as I started pushing buttons. "Can't seem to figure this shit out and it's not in the manual."

"Push the select button and hold it for three seconds." I glanced up at her and did what she told me. "There ya go. Now just set it for the right time and you're set."

"I so rock and so do you!" I started the car and then looked back over at her. "So where you wanna go?"

"Where ever the wind may take us!" She said as she threw her arms in the air.

"How about Gothom City?" She laughed and shook her head. "Wha? I saw the bat signal not to long ago and I think the governator might be in trouble."

"So we're going to California?"

"Wheres that?"

"You're such a dumb shit." She mumbled as she shook her head. I just stuck my tongue out a bit and grinned as I stepped on the gas. "You're still in park." She told me as she pointed to the shifter.

"Oh. My bads." I said as I looked down at it. "Uh, which is drive? My little thingy thing is missing and I have no idea where drive is. The only reason I know where park is is cause it's at the top." She shook her head and shifted down to drive for me. "Oh. I see now."

"Do you?"

"Not really. When ever I want to go someplace, I'll just call you. Then you can waddle your ass up to my homestead and put it in drive for me. See, it's a win, win." I told her with a grin as I went to pull out.

"SIGNAL!!" She screamed before we heard a car horn and were jolted to the side. I turned and smirked at her as she shook her head.

"Oops."

"Oops? You pull out into oncoming traffic without signaling and all you can say is oops?" She screamed as she threw her arms in the air. I just giggled cause she looked like some crazy woman trying to swat a bee away. Not that I blame her. Bees are scary. They have like stingers and stripes. Scary mother fucker. You ever see one up close and personal? Well, if your answer is no, keep it that way. They have there twitchy antenas and what nots and they're just scary. Oh. Getting away from what happened aren't I? My bad. You may continue.

"Uh, Oopsy?" I asked with a shrug. She let out a calming breath and turned to look at the car.

"You might wanna get out and start running." She told me as she kept her eyes on the car that hit us. There is a bright side to the whole deal. I was sober if that counts. "Like now."

"Girl you know me. When the hell do I ever..." I stopped and turned around when I saw her pointing. "See ya!" I yelled as I jumped out of the car and started running. Lisa just laughed as she got out of the car and turned when she heard laughing coming from the car that hit us. Yes. Hit us. Not like I pulled out without signaling or anything. Oh. I did? Sorry then.

"What the hell was that!?" I was just hiding behind a the Holt Lumber building down the street, but Lisa was nice enough to call me and hit the speaker button so I gots to hear everything. "Does she even know how to drive!?" Dean screamed as he looked at his car. "Look at the size of this scratch! Where the hell did she run off too?" He asked as he looked around.

"Eep." I mumbled when I saw him looking right at me so I ducked behind the building again.

"She'll pay for it so don't worry and are you alright?" Lisa and Dean both turned and looked at Sam, who was leaning against the car, holding his sides.

"Did you see the way she ran away? It was like a duck on fire."

"HEY!" I screamed as I stepped out from behind cover. I then glanced over at Dean and saw him shake his head. "Dude, this is so your fault." I told him as I pointed to him and walked back over.

"My fault?" I crossed my arms and nodded. "Can you explain how the hell you hitting me is my fault?"

"You didn't have your headlights on and with a black car, it's very hard to see you."

"It's noon!" He screamed as he mimiced Lisa from before and threw his arms in the air. "The sun is out so I don't need lights."

"Well if you had them on, I might have seen you coming."

"If you opened your eyes you would of seen me coming!"

"You mads at me?" I asked as I pointed to myself. He ran his hand over his face and bent over before he started taking deep breaths. "You wanna sit down? Want some water? Pillow? Air? Oh wait. We're outside so you have that. Hot girl cause Lisa heres always up for getting naked." She just slapped my head and I turned to her.

"Shut up." He hissed as he remained bent over and breathing. I glanced over at Lisa and blew out a breath.

"Looks like someones on the rag." Lisa mumbled something and shook her head. "Man, it's just a tiny scratch. Shouldn't cost anymore than twenty bucks to fix so calm down."

"Tiny?" I nodded and he took a step closer. "Twenty to fix?" I swallowed hard and nodded as I took a step back. "Did you see that scratch?"

"Are you gonna hurt me and not in a sexual way?" I asked as I backed all the way up to my car. He growled and yes, he growled before turning around and going back over to the car. "Want me sex you up?"

"What?" Sam, Lisa, and Dean all asked in unison as they looked at me.

"Huh?"

"What did you just say?"

"I asked if you wanted some seven up?" I told him as I pulled out my phone and called someone. "Give me two minutes and you're beast will be as good as new."

"How do you know that?"

"Cause I know people so hang on." I told them as I started paying attention to my phone. "Can I speak to Monty?" I asked as I turned around. "And no, I don't need to hide anything." I added as I walked around in circles. "Oh. He has that? Wow. Maybe I'll stop by later."

"Jess." I glanced over at Lisa and grinned as I put my hand over the mouth part.

"Man has Halo 3, the collectors edition." She just shook her head and pointed to the scratch. "Fuck. Is he there or not?" I asked as I went back to talking on the phone. "It's kinda imp..." I stopped and looked at the ground. "Really?" Lisa walked over and stood next to me. "Dude, he as the spartan helmet and everything. I could so by Mistress Chief."

"SCRATCH!" We both jumped and turned to look at a still pissed off Dean and a still laughing Sam. I mumbled something and nodded before going right back to the phone.

"I need him to fix a tiny scratch for me." I said as I sat down. "It's a sixty seven Impala." I pulled the phone away from my ear and glanced at Lisa before smiling.

"He knows you hit someone, doesn't he?" I bit my lip and nodded. "Ohs! You's in trouble!" She said as she jumped up and down and pointed at me.

"FIX THE SCRATCH!"

"This is a private conversation Dean so shut up." I said as I looked at him. He just crossed his arms and shook his head, causing Sam to laugh more. "Pwease?" I asked with a shrug.

"Fine, but you have ten minutes to fix this or I'm calling the police."

"Please. Lisa already screwed the entire police force. I'm safe."

"Stop calling me a whore and talk to him." She said as she pointed to my phone.

"Oh. I forgot." I mumbled before putting it back to my ear. "So can you fix it?" I mumbled something and rolled my eyes. "DUDE! I WAS SOBER!" I screamed into the phone. "Okay. See ya!" I hung up and put the phone back in my pocket before looking at Dean. "He said that your car is a pile of turds and he would touch Lisa's infested body before setting his fingers on that hunk of junk."

"Excuse me?" He hissed as he took another step. I just put my hands up and smiled.

"I was joking man. Even I know that's a fine machine. He said to bring the car over and he'll fix it for you or you can fix it yourself with his tools." He nodded and got back into the car as I turned to Lisa.

"You really think that's a fine machine?" She whispered as she got into the drivers seat of MY car.

"I was so talking about Sam, but Dean seemed a little testy so I didn't want to tell him that." She laughed and nodded before signaling and pulling out. "SHIT! I think someones following us!"

"That would be Dean."

"Right. Forgot. Short memory and all."

"Right." Ten minutes later, we pulled into a parking lot and got out. Dean pulled up right next to us and Lisa came very close to hitting his car with her door. "Oops." He glanced over at her and shook his head. "At least I missed." She mumbled as she followed me.

"MONTY PYTHON AND THE HOLY GRAIL!! YOUR FAVORITEST WOMAN IN THE WHOLE WIDE UNITED STATES IS HERE AND I COME BARING FRESH MEAT FOR YOUR JUST GOT OUT OF PRISON ASS!! COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE!!" I screamed as I walked around.

"Anyone ever tell you how big of a bitch you are?" We all turned and I smiled as a middle aged man walked out, wiping his hands with a dirty cloth.

"She has many times. This is the dude that hit me." I said as I nodded to Dean.

"You hit me!" He screamed as he pointed to me.

"Dude, we're in a church. Keep your voice down."

"We're outside."

"Same difference." I told him with a shrug. Sam just gave up listening all together and walked off to talk to Lisa. "Guess they had enough of me and here I thought Lisa would never get sick of me."

"You can be quite sickening and she hit your car?" Monty asked as he looked at Dean, who just grumbled again and nodded. "And what were you doing behind the wheel of a car anyways? Aren't you the one with vodka running through your veins?"

"I'm a virgin."

"What does that have to do with you hitting his car?"

"The fact that I'm not a whore. Jeez." Monty shook his head and looked at Dean, who was looking at me with the most dumbfounded look plastered on his face. "Can you fix it or he fix it or Halo 3 with the helmet?"

"Bedroom and my tools are in there if you want to fix it." I just giggled and rubbed my hands together as I ran into his house. Dean fixed up the scratch himself and it was in record time. Fourty five minutes. I was done playing Master Chief, but that didn't mean I wanted to take the helmet off. Maybe some roleplaying would be fun right about now.

"THE FLOOD ARE ATTACKING! WE MUST DESTROY HALO AT ALL COST! SAVE CORTONA, SAVE THE WORLD!" I screamed as I ran out of his house with the Master Chief helmet on. Sam, Dean, Lisa, and Monty all turned and looked at me before shaking their heads. "Wha?" I asked with a shrug. "You have any idea how hard it is to breath with this thing on? What the hell did you get? A small?" I asked as I went to take it off.

"Stuck?" Lisa asked as she giggled. I nodded and kept fighting with the helmet. "Stand still." She told me as she grabbed it. "I'm gonna pull, you pull back."

"Ok, but remember my heads attached to it."

"Let me." Dean said as he walked over.

"FUCK NO!" I screamed as I backed away and pointed to him. "You stay away man. You're already pissed at me. The last thing I need is for you to break my fragile neck and say oops, it was a accident."

"I'm not going to. I'm stronger than she is so stay still." I swallowed hard and nodded. "Put your head down."

"Not in public."

"What?"

"Nothing. Just pull cause I'm getting lightheaded here." He laughed and grabbed the helmet before pulling. When it finally came off, he was sent flying back into Sam, who was still finding this whole deal very funny. He wasn't the only one. Lisa and Monty were too. "AIR!"

"Told you I wasn't going to break your neck." He mumbled as he handed the helmet to Monty.

"Maybe I'll reward you with a cookie later, but now I must drink. Been a hell of a few hours. You know, with you hitting me and all." I said as I waved my hand in the air.

"I didn't hit you! You hit me!"

"Same thing if you ask me and now Robin and I must ride. We here the governator is in need of a little help from Batman and her trusty sidekick, Robin." I said as I nodded to Lisa. She just grinned and waved. "You have to see her in tights. Funny as hell."

"Even more funny than watching you run?" Sam asked as he smiled and looked at me.

"And here I thought you were the good, kind one. Guess I was wrong. Let's go Barbie." I said as I got into the passenger seat. "You drive being I was already hit once today."

"YOU HIT ME!!"

"Mind your blood pressure honey." Sam laughed a little more and shook his head as Lisa got into the car. "Check it out." I told her as I held up a cd.

"No."

"Why?"

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"One song?"

"No."

"Half a song?" She mumbled and rolled her eyes as she nodded and the sweet sound of Japanese music filled the car as she put it in drive. "Wait a second." I told her before hanging out the window. "Boner brothers!" They both turned and looked at me as I held something up. "SPANKS!"

"What the?" Dean asked as he looked in his car. "HEY!" I just laughed as Lisa peeled out and we drove off, with Dean's tapes sitting saftly on my lap the entire time. "I hate that girl."

**Hee hee. I really missed this one more than any other. Just fun to write. Anyways, I have nothing against the Impala. Hell, every girl that loves the show loves that beast of a car and I'm proud to be included in that. Please don't hate me for hitting it either. It was just a minor scratch and he did fix it. Let me know if you liked it, hated it, missed me, remember me. Anything. Just drop me a line cause I misseded all yous out there. Spanks for reading!**


	8. Uh, Sometime After What Happened

**Uh, Sometime After What Happened Last Time**

"Lisa."

"What?"

"Lisa."

"What?"

"Would you just answer me already?" Lisa turned and looked at me as she shook her head.

"I did the past few times you said my name." I scratched the top of my head and smiled as I shrugged. "So what'd you want?" She asked as she slid the bottle of vodka across the table. I caught the bottle and poured myself a shot. "Jess?"

"Hum?"

"You said my name how many times? Either you wanted to annoy me or you wanted to ask me something." She told me as she poured herself a shot. I shrugged and grabbed the paper before reading it. "Sometimes I don't understand you." Lisa mumbled as she shook her head and sat back in her chair.

"Yeah well. Most people don't, but looka." I told her as I slid the paper over to her the same time she slid the bottle over to me. "Dude. This is empty." I told her as I held up the bottle.

"I was thirsty, but there's some Mike's Hard Berry in your fridge."

"Oh! Tasty!" I said with a grin as I continued to smile at her. Lisa glanced at me over the paper and raised her brow. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Uh, hello."

"Hi."

"Really?"

"Now I'm confused." I shook my head and pointed to the fridge, causing her to turn and look at it. "Oh no way girl. You want more to drink, get your lazy ass up and get it yourself."

"Let me guess." I said as I pushed my chair back and got up. "Condom broke?" I asked as I grabbed a Mikes Hard Berry and took a drink. Lisa looked back at me and shook her head without saying a damn word. "But?" I asked as I pointed to the paper. It just happened to be that one of my favorite movies was playing so naturally I wanted to go. Problem was, Lisa was a horrible movie goer. Can we say miss talky? I can, but that's not the point. The point is that I wanted to see my movie and had to think of some way to get her to go. "We going?"

"Sure." I cocked my head to the side and drank the rest of my bevarage as I looked at her. "Let me guess. You were thinking about how bad my taste in movies is and you didn't think I was going to go see this with you?" She asked with a grin as she held up the paper.

"Let's run though the check list, shall we?" I asked as I sat down next to her. "The movies you chose. A) I Am Legend."

"Oh come on. That was good."

"If by good you mean I had a good nap, then yeah, it was fantastic. B) Cloverfield."

"Jess, are you kidding me? That movie was rated one of the best of the summer and you hated it?" I shrugged and sat back in the chair. "Only you."

"I already saw it. It's called Godzilla, but that's not the point. C) The Happening." Lisa opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it and closed her trap before nodding.

"Yeah. That was a pile of garbage, wasn't it?"

"Duh, but at least the deaths were cool even if there weren't a whole lot of them."

"But now let's check out the movies you wanted to go see." I nodded and she grinned. "1) Live Free or Die Hard."

"Bruce Willis. Need I say more and that movies kicked so many monkey turds that I could of sworn I died and was brought back by that weird creepy one legged dude from down the street."

"What the blue hell is going through your head?"

"Sex toys and dreams, but that movie was good. Next."

"Fine. Rambo." I did that ever popular face palm thing. You know what I'm talking about and I do it alot when I talk to her. It's also very popular on Totse. Don't know what that is? It's a really cool site that has a...oops. I'm rambling again. It happens when you're sick and tired, but anyway. Back to the kinda boring movie talk.

"How in the hell did you hate Rambo?"

"Not my type of thing, but let's keep going." I shrugged and went to take another drink before realizing it was empty. After groaning and hitting my head against the table and hearing Lisa laugh, I looked back up at her. "And the last one you wanted me to see was that stupid martial arts movie that I could of sworn was made by Disney."

"That movie was cool, but with this one.." I started as I pointed to the paper. "This one has everything people see movies for. Love, action, explosions, romance." I mumbled as I counted off on my finger.

"One, you said four things and counted on six fingers." I raised my brow and looked at my hand. Sure enough, six fingers. "And two, there is no romance or love in this movie."

"Uh, I happen to love Jason and that happens to be romance." She shook her head and moaned before smiling. "Come on Lisa. It's fricken Friday the 13th and you know how I just loveded Friday the 13th so please can we go?"

"But I..."

"Please. Please. Please. Please."

"FINE!" She snapped as she looked at me, causing me to put my hands up and shake my head.

"Don't hit me lover. I's sorry, but let's go. Picture show starts soon." Lisa mumbled some very naughty and trashy choice words as I pulled her from her chair and out the door.

"Jess."

"What?"

"The movies doesn't start for another hour." I stopped pulling her and turned to look at her. "Yeah. Another hour so what the hell are we supposed to do for the next hour?" She asked as she pulled her arm free and I smirked. "And if something involving three men, a bathtub, and some chickens comes out of your mouth, I sware to god.."

"Dude, I would never harm a duck, but I was just gonna say we hang out at Wal-Mart and play tag."

"Oh! I'm game. Let's go, but I'm driving."

"But I'm driving." I mumbled as I tossed her my keys and got into the passenger seat. As you loving people might have noticed, ever since my last hit in run in which I was hit and then ran, I'm still not allowed to drive. I even studied like a good girl and got my licence, but can I drive? No. Instead, Lisa thought she'd be funny and get me a micro machine of my car. I have to admit, the damn thing was cute, but still. While I was on that little rant that probably bored you poor people that I love so much to tears, we arrived at the local theater and next to that, Wal-Mart. We got out and got our tickets before heading over to the mall that had it all and I'm not talking about Ames, but that place was awesome in it's own right. I don't know how many times Lisa stole panties from there, but I don't think you want to hear about that. "So tag?"

"Yup and guess what." Lisa turned and looked at me before I slapped her arm a little too hard. "You be it bug motel!" I laughed as I ran away. Lisa shook her head and chased after me as I bolted down the aisle with the toys. We both made sure to keep out of sight from the workers, but something caught my eye and I stopped. "Oh. Shimmer Barbie." I said to myself as I picked it up and looked at it. "It so shimmers."

"You it!" I jumped and dropped my Barbie as Lisa bolted past me, laughing like a fricken hyena.

"Bitch." I hissed as I grabbed my Barbie, tucking it saftly under my arm, and ran after her. She was a tricky one though and even I had to give her that. Damn her being so short. After ten minutes of looking, I spotted her in the baby clothes aisle and smiled. I did my best stealthy ninja impression and face it, I'm a ninja so it was damn good. Just as I was about to tag her, I saw something that made me smile more than a sparkly Barbie. Lisa turned around and was about to run again, but I grabbed her arm and shook my head. "Check it out." I told her as I pointed.

"Oh. If my eyes don't decieve me, I see two more players." I nodded in agreement. "But since you're still kinda it, you must tag one."

"Girl, that would be my pleasure, but since we're in public and Jason starts soon, I don't want to get arrested." Lisa slapped me upside the head and I groaned. "That hurt you big meany."

"Give me the stupid Barbie and go tag one of them in a none sex way."

"But it's my Barbie." I whined as I held it close to my body.

"Fine. Keep the stupid Barbie, but go tag them." I bit my lip and nodded as I played ninja a bit more. Lisa just giggled as I crept up on them and grinned as I tapped Sam on the...uh, well, not shoulder cause face it, the boys tall and I'm not. I settled for the side and he turned around before smiling at me. Dean glanced at him before noticing me.

"If it isn't the bad driver that hit me."

"Dean. If I would you, I'd run cause we're playing tag and Sam's it." Dean took another look at his little brother as he smiled.

"You're it than man." I laughed and pushed Lisa as the three of us ran away from Sam, who was just looking at us with a confused look on his face.

"When did I even agree to play?" He asked himself before he started to track us down. I pulled out my phone and texted Lisa a message. I saw her hiding behind some soda as she pulled her phone out and looked at it.

'Check out my ninja skillz. He'll never find me.' I watched as Lisa shook her head before my phone started to vibrate. I flipped it open and glanced back at her as she ran away.

'He's right behind you.' I smiled as I turned slowly and saw Sam standing behind me. He had this really goofy, but at the same time cute, grin on his face.

"Uh, hi?" I asked with a wave, causing him to shake his head and reached for me. "Wait a second! I got a better idea."

"I'm listening so make it quick before I tag you."

"Okay. We all know Lisa's a whore and your brother's short so I say we team up and go after them together."

"What does her being a..."

"Whore man. You can say it since you're a big boy, but that's not the point. I have water guns." I added with a grin as I held them up. Truth be told, I have no idea where I even got them. "So you going to be the awesomest person that ever looked hot in those pants or are you going to be Dean?" Sam snorted as he shook his head and took the little green gun off me. "But looka. I got Barbie already."

"Can I ask why you're holding a Barbie?"

"It has glitter, but that's not the point. Chances are good Lisa's in the condom aisle."

"And Dean's probably looking at the weapons." I nodded and the two of us made a great team of ninja's. After exchanging numbers so we could text back and forth, we split up. I saw Dean hanging out by the guns and grinned as I pulled out my phone.

'Dean dead ahead.'

'I see him. Try to get him to look at you and make him believe you're it.'

'And what? You sneak up behind him and grab his ass while I'm not looking?' I lifted my head and saw him just staring at me with a disgusted and at the same time cute look on his face before I texted back. 'I'm kidding. I'll go be the distraction.' He nodded and I walked out from behind the rack I was hiding behind and smiled at Dean. "Hi Dean." He jumped and turned to look at me before taking a step back.

"Are you it?"

"I might be, but I have a Barbie and Lisa has crabs." Dean raised his brow as Sam snuck up behind him. "But you wanna hear the bestest part of all this?"

"If it comes out of your mouth, I don't want to know." He told me as he shook his head.

"Sam has a water gun pointed at your head." Dean lifted his head before he turned around, causing Sam to shoot him right in the face. I laughed a bit before turning around and running away.

"Sammy. You have ten seconds to run." Sam laughed and nodded before spinning around and bolting away and this is how it went for the next 45 minutes. Stange thing was, Dean never ended up being it. We still weren't sure how the hell that happened, but oh well. At that point the only thing I could think of was Jason killing people. "So do you two do that often?" Dean asked as he and Sam walked to the theater with us.

"Only when we're out of beer." Lisa answered with a shrug as I did the only thing a girl could do. Kept a good eye on Sam's ass as I held my Barbie that Lisa was so kind enough to buy me and don't look at me like that either. You all know that if you had the chance, you're stare at their butts too because we all know how hot they are. Not sure if you'd do it with a Barbie, but to each his own. "As of right now, we have a movie to get to."

"Which one?" Sam asked as he looked down at me to see me just grinning like a crazy zebra on crack. "Uh, you okay?"

"I'm looking at your ass. I'm great." I told him as I gave him a thumbs up, causing him to laugh. "But we're going to see Jason just pretty much tear apart a few dozen teenagers before someone ends up killing him and I cry."

"Wait a second." Dean snapped as he turned to look at us. "Why are you looking at his ass when mine's so much better?" He asked as he wiggled his ass. Lisa bit her lip and laughed while I shook my head and snuck a tiny peek. Okay. Okay. So I was staring at his ass too, but who can blame me? "And two, when the hell did that movie come out? I didn't think it came out till Feb. 2009?"

"Advanced screening and Sam's butts cuter than yours to me. Lisa on the other hand, she'll stare at yours till the cows come home." Lisa growled at me as she shook her head and I just shrugged. "But they have some extra tickets if you wanna see it? Lisa might even get naked."

"I will not do that. I clearly remember you running down the aisle topless during a movie before." Dean smirked as he looked back at his little brother and right there, Sam knew they were going.

"Sadly enough, my boobies bouncing up and down was the most exciting thing during that piece of garbage."

"True, but that's a sight that I don't wanna see again."

"Hell, I wouldn't mind." Sam, Lisa, and I all turned and looked at Dean as we shook our heads. "What? I'm always up for a free show."

"I'm not flashing you man, but Jason's not going to wait to start killing people so if you're coming, let's go." I told them as I grabbed Lisa's arm and pulled her into the theater with the two following behind us. A hour and forty five minutes and no boobies later, I was grinning again like a mad woman as we left the theater. "That was the greatest thing I've seen since I learned what hentai was."

"You get way to into these movies." I shrugged as we made our way back to MY car while the two boys made their way to theirs. "You enjoy the movie?" She asked as she looked at the two boys.

"Wasn't too bad, but it would of been better if..."

"I was not missing Jason to flash you Dean!" I snapped as I pointed to him. "Sam, that's a maybe." Sam smiled and just put his head down while Dean turned and glared at him. "Don't look at him like that. The boys hot."

"What ever, but we have to go and thanks for not damaging my car this time." Lisa and I both shrugged. "But can I have my tapes back now? The road trips just aren't the same anymore." I rolled my eyes and popped the trunk before giving him his tapes back. "Thank you."

"Not a problem and they suck anyways."

"They do not."

"My favorite band is from Finnland man." Dean was going to say something, but just started laughing. "Hey! Sonata Artica is a great band and I did go see Judas Priest, Motorhead, Dio, and Testament a few weeks ago."

"Really?" I nodded. "You saw them live?" I nodded again. "I kinda like you now."

"That's nice, but I would rather do Sam." I told him with a grin as I pointed to where his brother was doing his best to hide. "You're hot man. No shame in that." I yelled with that same grin.

"Uh, thanks I think." I waved and nodded before turning back to Dean, who was just shaking his head.

"Oh stop. Lisa would jump you in a instant if you gave her the chance." He stopped shaking his head and turned to Lisa, who was now hiding in the car. "She's shy till you get her drunk, but we must be going. Beer doesn't drink itself."

"Can I come?"

"Not in public, you pervert." He laughed and nodded before we parted ways yet again.

**A/N This is the result of getting some bad news and needing to cheer myself up. It's not the greatest thing in the world, but it gave me a good laugh as I wrote it. On the bright side, everything that's here, we've done. Well, except for the whole Dean and Sam deal. I wish, but sadly, it hasn't happened and never will. Damn it. Anyway, feel free to drop a review if you would be so kind. Spanks!**


End file.
